


Comatose

by Darkblade170



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkblade170/pseuds/Darkblade170
Summary: When Megatron tried to kill Starscream, Darkblade stoppe him from doing so but ended up in a coma from her injuries. Knockout, Dreadwing, Shockwave, Soundwave, Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker decided to leave the Decepticons to help her and themselves. Will Darkblade ever wake up?
Relationships: Starscream (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"You think Lord Megatron will be mad Starscream?" Skywarp coughed. Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp were on a mission that they failed because both Skywarp and Thundercracker were sick lately with the cyber flu, but they sucked it up so they could still work. "Seriously Skywarp? Of course he will be furious!" Thundercracker said tiredly as the three of them walked to the command room. Starscream looked at his trine who looked miserable. "Go to the med bay. You need to rest." The two of them nodded and turned towards the med bay. " STARSCREAM!" Starscream yelped at Megatron's voice as he walked up to him. Soundwave and Shockwave looked at each other then at Starscream nervously as Megatron came up to him. "Will you explain why you have failed again another mission?!" 

Meanwhile in the med bay, Darkblade was treating her younger brother, Dreadwing and her best friend, Knockout who both caught the cyber flu as well. "Man this is scrap!" Knockout said hoarsely. Dreadwing looked at Darkblade smiling. "You know, you are the best sister ever." Darkblade smirked and rolled her optics. "Nice try Dreadwing, but you need to recover." Dreadwing pouted, "worth a shot." he said before shivering and curling up with the thermal blankets Darkblade gave the two of them. The med bay doors opened revealing a sick Skywarp and Thundercracker. "Okay you two, get on a medical berth." Darkblade said as the two laid down. "What's wrong with those two? Thundercracker said before purging into a waste can. "Dreadwing and Knockout caught the cyber flu so I'm helping them." Darkblade said as she inserted some coolant into the four of them to keep their frames from overheating.

As she was watching over them, she received a comm from Shockwave. "What is it Shockwave?" On the other side, Shockwave sent a nervous optic over to Soundwave. "It's Starscream." Darkblade laughed, "What? Did he piss off Megatron again? Or fail a mission?" Silence on the other end, then Soundwave's voice came on the other end, "Inquiry: Starscream being punished, Reason: Failing a Mission, Result: going to be offline." That last sentence made Darkblade's energon go cold. "I'll be there right away." She ended the comm call with the four sick cons staring at her. "What's going on?" Dreadwing asked in concern. "I'm being called to the command center. It's about Starscream." That made Thundercracker and Skywarp cry out in shock, "let us come with you!" Darkblade shook her helm. "No. You two need to get some more rest." The two seekers understood and laid back down. "I understand too Darkblade, I'll stay here as well." Knockout said while the femme nodded her helm. "Let's go sis!" Dreadwing said before being sat back down by his sister. "Sorry little bro, I was the only one called. And you need to get some rest as well." Dreadwing looked down at the floor nodding sadly as he watched his older sister leave the med bay. The four dejected coms offlined their optics and fell into recharge.

Once Darkblade got to the command room, she overheard some shouting coming from the other side, "You have failed another mission Again!" She watched in shock as Megatron raised a servo on Starscream, pulling his wings to the point where they almost came off. "Enough Lord Megatron!" The four cons turned to see Darkblade coming up to the injured seeker, Soundwave and Shockwave sighed in relief. "You okay Screamer?" Starscream nodded as she lifted him off the ground holding him steady. "I won't allow you to offline my friend!" Megatron only growled, "And what are you going to do medic?" Darkblade narrowed her optics and started taking Starscream to the med bay. Starscream then heard a loud BANG coming from behind them, "DARKBLADE!" he heard Soundwave and Shockwave cry out and looked towards the con holding him steady with a pained expression on her face. "Darkblade?" He said worryingly. "I'm fine Starscream." She said before fainting with Soundwave catching her and Shockwave holding Starscream steady. Starscream looked at Darkblade in horror, who seemed to have a wound leaking energon near her spark and looked at Megatron, who smirked as his servos revealed a cannon. "This is what you get for defying me my SIC, TIC, and scientist." He said before walking away. "Darkblade?" Come on wake up!" Soundwave said sadly trying to shake her awake, but to no avail. Shockwave then lifted a servo to his comm to contact Knockout. 

Back in the Med bay, Knockout woke up from the sound of his comm ringing. "You reached Knockout!" He said tiredly. "Knockout, get a lot of medical supplies and meet us by the groundbridge. Bring Dreadwing, Skywarp, and Thundercracker as well." Shockwave said on the other end. The other three woke up in confusion as they listened to the conversation. "Why? And why do you need me to bring medical supplies?" Shockwave was silent on the other end. "It's about Darkblade." Dreadwing looked in shock as well as the others when they heard the second medical officer's name. "We're on our way." Knockout said as he turned off his comm and ran to get his medical supplies with the others helping him. Once they got all of his supplies, they left the med bay to go to the groundbridge.

At the groundbridge, Starscream, Soundwave, and Shockwave were still attempting to wake Darkblade up when they saw the four sick cons coming up. "Got the med supplies now-" "SIS!" Knockout was interrupted by Dreadwing, who looked at the severely injured and unconscious Darkblade in horror. "What happened to her?!" Skywarp cried out. "Megatron shot her when she was taking Starscream to the med bay." Soundwave said still holding Darkblade. "Well where are we going then?" Thundercracker asked confused. "We are leaving the Decepticons." Starscream said sadly. "I agree. Megatron harmed our friend when she was protecting Starscream and we do not want to stay where any more harm can come to us." Shockwave said as he started up the groundbridge. Knockout only looked at Darkblade with sad optics before heading into the groundbridge with the others following. "Hang in there Darkblade." Starscream said before being brought into the groundbridge by Shockwave.


	2. Chapter 2

On the other side of the groundbridge, the eight cons made it to a cave system with Soundwave putting Darkblade down while Shockwave started up a machine to keep her online. The other cons were pacing around anxiously as Knockout repaired Starscream. When Shockwave and Soundwave came up to them, with a sad look on their faceplates, the others got nervous. "How's Darkblade?" Thundercracker broke the silence. Shockwave and Soundwave could only stare at each other. "I want to know how my sister is-" "she's stable, but she's in a coma." Shockwave said sadly. The others looked shocked. Starscream was the first to say something, "when will she wake up?" "Status: Unknown." Soundwave said, "she'll most likely be in a coma for a while." The cons looked at each other sadly before noticing that Knockout left. "Where's Knockout?" Starscream asked. Dreadwing, who was still in shock by the news, slowly got up before walking. "I'll find him." Everyone looked at him before he left the cave they were in.

It took a few minutes but at one point, Dreadwing stopped when he heard someone crying. He turned a corner and saw Knockout, sitting down on the floor of the cave, with his helm resting on his knees. "You know, you'll ruin your paint." Dreadwing said sitting down next to Knockout. "I don't care now." He said quietly. Dreadwing knew something was wrong with his friend. "You Okay?" Knockout scoffed, "yeah. Other than being sick, and having Darkblade in a-" Knockout couldn't finish his sentence before sobbing again. Dreadwing sat down next to his friend, and looked at Knockout sadly. "I-I l-ost one friend al-already! I-I don't want to lose another one!" Knockout cried more. "I know Knockout." Dreadwing said, his voice cracking a bit. Knockout looked up at Dreadwing and saw that he was crying softly as well. "What do you mean?" Knockout sniffed before coughing again. "I lost my twin as well. Darkblade's my older sister. If she dies, then-" Dreadwing sobbed again, with Knockout comforting him as he cried as well.

Back on the other side of the cave, Shockwave advised both Skywarp and Thundercracker to get some rest to help their fevers go down. However, once they laid down, the two of them started crying, Skywarp the hardest. Soundwave turned his helm over to the unconscious Darkblade, where Starscream looked at her sadly. "It's my fault. It's all my fault." He kept repeating. Thundercracker and Skywarp looked at him confusingly. "What are you talking about Screamer?" Skywarp sniffled sadly. "If I had only completed the mission, Megatron wouldn't have punished me and Darkblade wouldn't have-" he started crying softly. Soundwave returned carrying a recharging Dreadwing and Knockout putting them on the ground putting a thermal blanket on them. Shockwave checked their temperature and retracted his servo back. "Their fevers have gotten higher." Shockwave said. "They were crying when I found them, so that must've made their fevers worse." Soundwave said looking around. "Where's Skywarp?" Everyone looked around, only to pause over to the comatose Darkblade, and hugging her tightly, sobbing was Skywarp. "Skywarp... Let go of her and get some recharge." Thundercracker said as he gently pulled the crying seeker off of Darkblade. "COME ON DARKBLADE WAKE UP!" The still awake cons winced as Skywarp's sobbing got louder refusing to leave her.

Thundercracker hugged Skywarp tightly as they both sat down. "Shhh... calm down Warp. She'll make it. I'm sure of it." That seemed to calm Skywarp down enough to recharge. But it didn't help Thundercracker enough for him since he started crying softly to recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few cycles has been hard for everyone. Starscream kept blaming himself for what happened to Darkblade even though the others tried to tell him that Megatron is to blame, which did not help him at all. "Starscream, can you stop blaming yourself for what happened?" Shockwave's question only made Starscream angry. "WHY SHOULD I?! IF MY TRINE HAVEN'T FAILED A SIMPLE MISSION, THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN INJURED. THEN DARKBLADE WOULDN'T HAVE TO..." The two of them then heard someone crying and turned around to see that Skywarp has disappeared, apparently have just woken up. "Skywarp must've heard what I said." Starscream said sadly. "I'll go look for him." Thundercracker, who has just woken up replied "I'll come too." Starscream said as the two of them walked out of the 'room' they were in.

Meanwhile, Skywarp, who was in a different part of the cave, was venting heavily and his frame was shaking "Star was right. Star was right." He repeated before his optics formed tears, which were streaming down his face. He held himself and broke down, not even caring if his fever has gotten higher. "Warp?" He turned around to see Thundercracker and Starscream looking at their distressed trinemate in worry. "Are you okay?" Thundercracker put a servo on Skywarp's shoulder, who responded by crying, holding his frame before saying, "You were right Screamer." Starscream looked at his trinemate in confusion. "What are you talking about Skywarp?" He asked sitting down next to Skywarp as well as Thundercracker. "Me and T shouldn't have failed that mission." He replied sadly which made Starscream look at him in shock, "Wha- Skywarp, you and Thundercracker are sick, I understood that you couldn't complete the mission in the state you two are in." That statement didn't make him feel happier. "Then why did you put the blame on us?" Starscream looked at his sick trinemates in sadness, " Look... I was mad at myself. Not you two. I... didn't know that you were listening."

Skywarp sniffled a bit before looking down. "You think Darkblade will wake up from her coma?" Starscream and Thundercracker looked at him in remorse. They knew that Skywarp really cared about her, and that her current state hurt him the most as well as Dreadwing and Knockout. "She's a tough femme. She'll pull through it." Starscream said which made Skywarp look at him before he had a coughing fit. "We should head back." Thundercracker said as he held on to Skywarp with Starscream following behind them.

Back in the temporary med bay, Shockwave was currently working on Darkblade's injuries before Soundwave came in. "How's she doing?" Shockwave looked up from Darkblade and sighed, "She has a lot of injuries that I'm trying to repair, but the one near her spark is what I'm trying to fix the most." Then Knockout and Dreadwing slowly woke up before turning to Darkblade. "Still hasn't woken up?" Dreadwing asked with Knockout putting a servo on his shoulder before shaking his helm sadly. Shockwave checked the two of them and found out that their fevers have risen slightly but not as bad as it was a few cycles ago. Dreadwing looked at Darkblade sadly and was about to get up before being pushed back down by Shockwave. "You need to rest." He said before injecting coolant into the two of them. Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp came in as well and Shockwave checked Skywarp and Thundercracker and found out that Skywarp's temperature has risen higher inserted coolant into Skywarp as well as Thundercracker. Skywarp then looked at Darkblade and teleported to her. "Warp..." Thundercracker was about to tell him to let go before seeing that Warp has fallen into recharge laying next to Darkblade. Shockwave was about to get him away from her before being stopped by Knockout, "just let him sleep there tonight." He said before falling into recharge as well as the others. Shockwave slowly moved Skywarp over a bit so he can keep working on Darkblade overnight.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Shockwave was still repairing Darkblade when all of the sudden he heard someone say, "No, don't hurt her." He turned towards the recharging cons and saw that it was Starscream that was saying that in his sleep. He also saw that tears were streaming down his face. Shockwave stopped what he was doing and walked towards Starscream. "NO! DARKBLADE!" Starscream jolted awake shaking violently before turning around and being startled by Shockwave. "Easy Starscream. It was just a nightmare." Shockwave said quietly trying not to wake the others. Starscream, who was still venting heavily looked at Darkblade and started to sob, while Shockwave tried to comfort his friend the best he could. "I miss her." Starscream said sadly. He remembered the day that she first joined the Decepticons.

(Flashback)

The cons have just gotten back from a recent battle against the autobots.They were discussing their battle plans, well Megatron was, Starscream was planning Megatron's demise, Dreadwing and Breakdown were listening to the battle plans, Knockout was in the med bay repairing some vehicons that gotten damaged, Skywarp was annoying Thundercracker, who just rolled his optics in annoyance, finally Shockwave was working on an experiment. They were interrupted by Soundwave, "We have a transmission Lord Megatron." Megatron pulled up the transmission, "State your designation and your business." Dreadwing said sternly, and was surprised by the voice on the other side. "Seriously Dreadwing? I thought you would recognize me by now little brother." The other cons looked at each other in confusion while Dreadwing looked at the transmission in shock. "Soundwave, pull up a groundbridge to those coordinates." Soundwave obeyed Megatron's orders and opened the groundbridge for the voice to come through. The femme that came through looked like Dreadwing, but had both blue and green on her frame. The femme turned towards Dreadwing and smirked, "Miss me Dreadwing?"

Dreadwing continued to look at the femme in shock, "Darkblade?" Darkblade nodded before getting a hug from Dreadwing. "I thought you were offline." Darkblade laughed a bit "Well I thought you and Skyquake were offline. Where is Skyquake anyway?" Darkblade said looking around for her youngest brother. Dreadwing looked down in sadness, "He's offline. Killed by the Autobots." He started to cry a bit when Megatron wasn't looking only to recive a hug from his older sister. "Those Autobots are going to pay."

Starscream walked up to her scowling a bit "And what are you doing here?" Darkblade rolled her optics, "I heard that you guys needed more cons and I was around so here I am." Starscream looked at her in surprise and blushed a bit in embarrassment. She was telling him off and no one tells him off! "Listen here you-" "STARSCREAM!" Megatron walked up to the cons in annoyance. "Lord Megatron. I wish to join the cons." Darkblade said bowing at the leader. Megatron thought for a mommen before asking her what she is capable of. "I did some medical work back on Cybertron. So I can help your medics out. We are low in numbers after all." Megatron smiled darkly, "Very well. And as for you Starscream-" Megatron hit Starscream, making Darkblade look at him in shock and offered to repair him once Megatron was out of sight. "Thank you." Starscream said. Darkblade only nodded as he kept repairing him.

(End of Flashback)

Starscream eventually stopped sobbing and looked down at the floor. "Why did she always repair me? I don't deserve it." "Maybe she cared about you." The two of them glanced over to see Dreadwing walking up to them and sitting down next to them. "I know she cares about her friends and family." He said. Shockwave glanced at her body with Skywarp sleeping next to her hugging her tight. "What about Skywarp?" Starscream asked. "Well she's acts like an older sister to him like he's her little brother kind if like she is towards me." Dreadwing said sighing sadly before Starscream looked up at him. "Are you okay?" Dreadwing started to cry softly clearly already missing his sister's voice. Dreadwing and Starscream then fell into a restless recharge. 

Shockwave looked at his friends then back at Darkblade and swore to himself that she will wake up eventually. But for some reason he couldn't believe that statement himself and continued to work on her the whole night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next two days has been hard for everyone, most importantly for Shockwave. He had to help keep Dreadwing, Knockout, Skywarp, and Thundercracker's frames from overheating from their flu and they were still not getting better. Starscream kept having nightmares about Megatron hurting Darkblade in the middle of the night and recharged more during the day. Soundwave was always out to patrol the area for Decepticons that will hurt them on Megatron's orders. Darkblade still hasn't woken up from her coma and still sustained multiple injuries that Shockwave was attempting to fix. Shockwave felt overwhelmed by all his responsibilities, but he hid it from his friends so he could keep on working, which would be easy if Skywarp haven't kept on teleporting next to Darkblade and having to be forced out of the temporary med bay by Shockwave.

The night after that, Soundwave was woken up from his recharge by a yell. He walked towards the med bay and as he went towards it, he heard "I WAS SO CLOSE! WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?!" Soundwave looked inside the med bay to see Shockwave frantically putting an energon IV back on Darkblade's frame, which seemed to make her unstable for a minute before her ratings became stable again. "Shockwave?" Shockwave jumped to the sound of Soundwave's voice and chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry I woke you up." Soundwave looked at his friend's tired optics, "When was the last time you recharged?" "Dunno, two days ago." Shockwave dissmissed Soundwave's concern for him.

"Why haven't you recharged?" Soundwave asked growing increasingly worried. Shockwave rolled his optics. "I just haven't felt like it." "Didn't feel like it? Or you don't want to?" "JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS SOUNDWAVE!" Soundwave looked at his friend, shocked by Shockwaves' outburst. Shockwave vented heavily before going back to fixing Darkblade. "Tell me what's wrong Shockwave." Soundwave put a servo on Shockwaves' shoulder before having it be pushed off by Shockwave. "Im fine." Soundwave didn't believe him, "what's wrong.?" "I said I'm FINE." Shockwave mumbled getting even more angry. "NO YOU'RE NOT! JUST TELL ME" "I SAID I'M FINE!" Shockwave yelled only to see Soundwave's frame shaking. 'I scared him' he thought to himself. Soundwave took a deep vent and said calmly, "Please just tell me. I'm your friend." Shockwave sighed heavily. 

"You want to know what's wrong? Fine. 1, I got 4 sick bots that are not getting much better since we don't have the proper medical supplies we need. 2, Starscream keeps waking up in the middle of the night crying because of nightmares and now he's recharging during the day." Soundwave listened to Shockwave as he continues, "3, Dreadwing and Knockout keep coming in to see how Darkblade is doing. 4, Skywarp keeps teleporting into the med bay, making me force him out. And finally, I'm trying to repair Dark-" he paused at her name. Soundwave then noticed that his friend was trembling and hugging himself. "I'm trying to repair Darkblade but, again, we don't have to tools needed to repair her. And with her in a coma, I don't know if she'll ever wake-" a sob choked out of his vocalizer. 

"Shockwave?" Soundwave was surprised to see his friend like this. Shockwave put his servos over his optic still trembling, "I just can't do a lot without the proper supplies and it's even harder having to help our friends." Shockwave then started sobbing. He's been bottling up his emotions the last few days and it was even harder keeping his emotions in check. In other words, he was overwhelmed with everything that was going on. "I just can't believe that Darkblade is in this condition." Shockwave hiccuped as he sat down on the floor in tears. Soundwave knelt down on the floor next to Shockwave and gave him a gentle hug as Shockwave continued to cry. After a few breems, Shockwave's crying has quieted down to gentle sobs. "Shockwave, you need to recharge."

Shockwave looked at his best friend sniffiling. "No. I-I need to keep working on D-Darkblade." He was about to stand up before being pushed down by Soundwave. "No. What would Darkblade think if she saw you refusing to recharge and only being focused on fixing her?" Soundwave asked firmly. Shockwave only stared down at the floor. "If Darkblade was conscious, I believe that she would want you to recharge." Shockwave sobbed quietly before being hugged again by Soundwave. "Believe me, I miss her too. But I'm saying this as your friend, get some recharge and don't worry about Darkblade right now. She would say that exact thing to you." Shockwave nodded sadly looking at Darkblade's body and walking out of the med bay. Soundwave looked at her as tears started to form around his optics before following Shockwave. 

Once Shockwave finally fell into recharge, Soundwave was crying softly, still thinking about what has happened to Darkblade. He decided to call he Autobots he next day. He knew it would be risky but they would be able to help out a lot since Shockwave needed lots of recharge. But he was worried about what the others would think, but he knew he had to help them out.

Meanwhile on the Nemisis...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND THE TRAITORS?!" Megatron yelled at his soldiers. He's been sending vehicons out to find and kill Darkblade, Soundwave, Shockwave, Knockout, Dreadwing, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream as soon as he heard they escaped the Nemisis. "I-I don't know Lord Megatron, It's like they've vanished." Megatron shot the vehicon for his report. "We can find them for you my leige." A voice said. Megatron turned around to see 2 mechs and 3 femmes standing by the front of the command room. "Very well. Who are you?" Megatron demanded to know. "Just some old friends of the traitors." The lead mech said laughing darkly as the others followed. Megatron smirked at the new cons, "Very Well then, find them and kill them!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Autobots get introduced in this chapter!

Some beeping is what alerted the Autobots to their command center. "Ratchet, what is going on?" Optimus Prime asked Ratchet, who was just as confused as him. "Seems to be a transmission coming from a cave." The other Autobots were looking at each other in confusion. "(Who would be contacting us?)" Bumblebee beeped. "I'm not sure, but we should answer the transmission." Arcee responded with Smokescreen, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Ultra Magnus rejecting the idea. "What if it's Fowler again?!" "Yeah last time he called, it was to complain for no reason" "Everyone be quiet! We are answering the transmission! So shut your traps or so help me SOME of you are going to end up in the med bay!"

Ratchet's threat seemed to shut some of the younger bots up as Prime answered the transmission. But the one who showed up on the transmission is not someone who they thought. "Soundwave. Great." Smokescreen groaned in annoyance. "What do you want Soundwave? Is Megatron ordering you to do something?" Bulkhead asked but the bots were surprised when Soundwave shook his helm. "No. I-, We, need your help." "What do you mean we?" Ultra Magnus asked. Soundwave then explained how he, Starscream, Shockwave,Dreadwing, Knockout, Skywarp, and Thundercracker left the Cons and that Darkblade was left in a coma and that the cons were targeting them.

After he finished explaining what happened, Ratchet and the other bots, excluding Prime and Bumblebee could not believe what the ex-con was saying. "I don't trust him" Arcee said. "Yeah how do we know if he's telling the truth? He is Megatron's spy after all." Bulkhead responded. Bumblebee turned to Optimus as the others were talking. "(So what do you think Sir?)" As Optimus was about to respond, they heard crying. All the bots turned towards the screen and saw that tears were spilling from Soundwave's optics. "I knew it was risky. I-I won't ask again. But we don't have the supplies needed to help everyone." 

The bots were surprised to see Soundwave so vulnerable and broken up, it seemed, to break Primes spark to see the young con like this. "Ratchet, pull up a groundbridge." Prime ordered to which Ratchet looked at their leader in shock. "Optimus... You're not serious..." "We'll go to the coordinates to see if what he's saying is true. Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead, come with me." The said bots nodded and followed Optimus to the groundbridge. "We'll be there now Soundwave." Soundwave looked at the Autobot leader in shock that he might believe him and smiled. "Thank you." He said before ending the transmission.

"Ratchet, send a groundbridge to those coordinates." Arcee said "I can't believe I'm doing this." Ratchet mumbled before firing up the groundbridge. "(Let's go guys)" Bumblebee beeped as he Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead walked through the groundbridge. On the other side, Soundwave was waiting for the Autobots to show up and when the groundbridge appeared, he vented in relief. "Can you show us where the other cons are Soundwave?" Prime asked him. Soundwave nodded and led them to where the cons where recharging. What the bots saw in there broke their sparks. They saw Dreadwing, Knockout, Skywarp, and Thundercracker recharging but when Prime touched their frames, he retracted due to how hot the frames were. "How long have they been sick?" Bulkhead asked Soundwave in confusion. "About a week."

They then saw Starscream with tears streaming down his faceplate as they heard him mumble, "Don't hurt her Megatron." They also saw that his wings had wires that were close to coming off. "What happened to Screamer?" Arcee asked to which Soundwave replied, "Megatron happened." Soundwave showed them the temporary med bay they made and saw that Shockwave was repairing Darkblade. "I thought I told you to get some recharge Shockwave." Soundwave's voice startled Shockwave and he turned around to see the Autobots next to Soundwave. Shockwave backed away and started panicking, which was unlike him. "I bought them here Shockwave. You need help and recharge." Shockwave nodded understanding the notion and collapse from exhaustion. "(Is he okay?)" Soundwave shook his helm, "He had a mental breakdown last night so I ordered him to get some recharge and that I was going to ask you for help."

Prime then looked at the medical berth the cons prepared and at the body of Darkblade, who had multiple injuries and also dried energon. "D-Did Megatron do this?" Bulkhead asked in concern. Soundwave nodded, crying softly, "He tried to offline Starscream. Darkblade stopped him from doing so, but he shot her near her spark instead as she was walking back to the med bay." The bots looked at Soundwave in sadness and Optimus sent a comm to their base. "Ratchet, pull up a groundbridge. He was telling the truth and these cons need immediate medical attention." The groundbridge showed up to bring the other Autobots out to the location and they too were shocked by what they saw. "Lets bring these cons to the med bay." The Autobots nodded and picked up the recharging cons and walked through the groundbridge back to their base. Optimus picked up Darkblade and looked at Soundwave, who seemed to have fallen into recharge after crying. He picked up Soundwave as well and went through the groundbridge as Ratchet put the sick cons on a medical berth and put Starscream on one as well. Optimus put Darkblade down where Ratchet immediately put an energon I.V on her to keep her stable. 

"No wonder they left the Decepticons." Smokescreen said sadly. Prime looked on in anger. "Megatron went to far this time! Injuring a youngling and sending cons to find and kill them!" Ratchet put a servo on the Prime. "We have to make sure those cons don't hurt them." Arcee said looking at the cons as well as Shockwave and Soundwave, who fell into recharge. "Agreed. From now on, these cons are under our care, not prisoners." Optimus said as they looked at the ex-cons in worry, especially for Darkblade.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream is going through a rough time ever since Darkblade got into a coma and Optimus Prime comforts him

Dreadwing woke up from recharge groggily with a huge helmache which quickly went away. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was not in that cave anymore. "Wha? Where am I?" He said quietly to himself. He started to panic as he did not see his sister anywhere. "Sis?! Sis?! Where are you?!" He started to cry out before a figure ran up to him. "Calm down. You're okay. You're okay." He turned to see the face of Optimus and widened his optics in fear. "Where, where are we?" He asked timidly looking towards his recharging friends. "You are in the Autobot base youngling." Dreadwing looked at Optimus in confusion, "Wh-Why are we in the Autobot Base? And where's Darkblade?!" Optimus tried to calm the distressed Dreadwing down, but it didn't help. He sighed when Ratchet walked in

"Your sister is in a different part of the base so Ratchet can work on her." Dreadwing looked down before coughing again, in which Prime soothed him until his coughing fit was done. "I-Is she awake?" Optimus Prime shook his head in sadness, which made Dreadwing cry into the Prime's frame while Optimus sent a field of comfort to him. "Who told you to bring all of us here?" "I did." Dreadwing looked up to see Soundwave, who has just woken up from recharge walking up to them. "I-I wanted to give Shockwave a break from taking care of everything. He's burned out right now so he's just getting a lot of recharge so he can feel well rested." 

Dreadwing looked at Soundwave before yawning, which made Prime look at the youngling in concern, "you tired?" He asked in which Dreadwing nodded before laying back down on his medical berth. "You should get some more rest." "But my sister..." He sadly fell into recharge, which made Soundwave feel upset looking in the direction that Darkblade was in. The other cons woke up from recharge and were told that they are under the care of the Autobots by Prime himself once Soundwave explained what he did. While they were happy to get proper care, Starscream was the only one who was upset after waking up.

Optimus noticed that Starscream was having trouble recharging that night and decided to talk to him. "Starscream, you need to recharge." Starscream shook his helm profusely, "N-No... I-I'll get nightmares again." The Prime looked at Starscream in confusion, "Will you tell me about your nightmares? It might help you get some recharge." Starscream sighed sadly before looking down at the floor, "Ever since Darkblade has gone into her coma, I've been having nightmares. Nightmares about Megatron hurting me until Darkblade steps in between us." Prime listened to the seeker as he continued, "she would tell him to stop and the next thing I know, she is laying offline in front of me." Tears started forming around Starscream's optics as he vented shakily before continuing.

"I would try to move but I can't. Like I'm somehow frozen in place. Then, I see my friends blaming me for her death even though I try to say it's not my fault. Then I would wake up. And everything is back to normal except..." Starscream placed his helm on his knees as he choked back a sob. "Except that Darkblade is still in a coma and none of us know if she'll... she'll..." Starscream started to burst into tears as Prime held the young seeker close to him and allowed him to cry into his chassis. "Starscream, you are not the one to blame. This was Megatron's doing." He said calmly as he comforted him as Starscream continued to cry. Seeing the seeker this upset broke the Prime's spark and sent a field of comfort as Starscream eventually fell into recharge. 

As soon as Starscream recharged, Optimus got up to get some recharge as well. But not before walking into the room that the comatose Darkblade was in. And to his surprise, he saw Skywarp recharging right next to her. "I tried to get him off of his friend, but he didn't want to leave. So I let him recharge next to her." Ratchet said quietly. Optimus nodded as he looked at the youngest seeker and smiled a bit as Ratchet looked at him, "you can take him out of here." The Prime slowly picked up the purple seeker and laid him back down on his medical berth and was about to leave before he heard Skywarp mutter "No. Please stay." 

Optimus smiled warmly as he sat down next to Skywarp as Skywarp held on to the Prime, in which he allowed it as the two of them fell into recharge. Ratchet saw the sight and smiled as he started to work on Darkblade quite a bit before recharging himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Dreadwing was having a difficult time recharging. He could not stop thinking about his sister and the condition she was in. Ratchet said that she will wake up eventually, but he had a hard time believing him. He already lost his twin and he was not about to lose his older sister too. But he was not just thinking about his sister, he was thinking about someone else too. He barley remembered the con but he remembers what they did to him and his siblings when they were sparklings...

(Flashback)

A femme was dragging Dreadwing as she held on to Darkblade and Skyquake. Dreadwing was sobbing loudly as he was forcibly dragged by the servo. "Oh shut up kid!" their carrier yelled at him but he couldn't help it. He was terrified and didn't know where their carrier was taking them but he didn't want to ask since it would only make their carrier angrier. He then glanced at his twin brother, who looked awful. Skyquake was extremely injured mostly because of their carrier hurting him. It made Dreadwing tremble more. Darkblade, who was one vorn older than her brothers was fast asleep but injured as well. 

What happened next traumatized Dreadwing profusely. Their carrier continued to walk towards a dark alley, which scared Dreadwing but he tried not to show how frightened he was. Their carrier finally made it to the dark alley and put her creations down. "Carrier? Wha-What are you doing?" Dreadwing asked tears forming around his optics. Their carrier looked at the siblings, optics filled with joy as well as hatred. "Hope you die here freaks." She said grimly and walked away smiling to herself for finally getting rid of her creations. That statement alone made Dreadwing upset as he tried to run up to their carrier, who pushed him back before finally leaving.

Dreadwing couldn't believe what happened. But at the same time, he could. Their carrier has abandoned them, left them to fend for themselves. Dreadwing started crying out for his carrier hoping that she was just joking but she never came back for them. Dreadwing looked at his siblings and sadly went into recharge, still crying.

(Flashback ends)

Dreadwing woke up screaming for his carrier before looking around his surroundings. He was still in the Autobot base. He breathed a shaky sigh of relief, muttering quietly, "Calm down Dreadwing. It's just a dream." He looked around to see that he has not woken anyone up from recharge. He trembled remembering that day that their own carrier left them at that dark alley. Dreadwing also remembered that he and his siblings would've died that same week too if it wasn't for this one mech.

(Flashback)

A older mech named Skyjump was walking home from his shift at the Iacon medical facility when all of the sudden he heard a young voice crying, "Brother! Wake up please!" Skyjump, curious about who was crying went towards the crying, which was in a dark alley. He stopped towards the end and saw a spark-breaking image. He saw Dreadwing crying next to Skyquake, who looked badly injured and had his optics turned off.

"Who are you?" A young voice said behind him. Skyjump turned around to see Darkblade carrying what looked like energon, glancing at the older mech suspiciously. "My name is Skyjump. What is yours?" Darkblade scoffed and roll her optics, "Like I would tell you." Skyjump was shocked by the sparklings attitude by shrugged it off as he walked towards her brothers, in which Dreadwing turned around to see Skyjump and glanced tearfully in confusion. 

Skyjump was about to say something, only to be stopped by Darkblade, who stood in front of her younger brothers protectively. "Don't you dare go anywhere near my brothers." Skyjump sighed as he took a step back from the sparklings, "I just want to take a look at the injured sparkling." Darkblade glared at the mech in annoyance, "That sparkling is my younger brother and so is he." She said pointing towards Dreadwing, who was still shaking. 

Skyjump knelt next to the trembling sparkling, looked between the mechling and femmeling and said softly, "can you two please tell me your name? And your brother's name?" The two sparklings looked at each other, their wings moving as a form of communication before the mechling turned back towards Skyjump, voice trembling, "Dreadwing. I'm 3 vorns old. Same as Skyquake, my twin." Darkblade sighed still not completely trusting the mech before her, "Darkblade. 4 vorns old." "Where are your creators?" Skyjump asked the two of them.

"Our carrier left us here. She hated us. She's the one who hurt Skyquake." Skyjump was shocked by the statement that Dreadwing said and furious. 'Who would just leave their sparklings here? No wonder they don't trust me.' He thought. He turned towards Darkblade, "Will you please allow me to fix your brother at the hospital? I'm a medic and I don't have my tools here." Darkblade glared at Skyjump, but softened her glare towards the unconscious Skyquake, and the upset Dreadwing, her little brothers. She turned back to Skyjump and sighed sadly, "Ok. We'll trust you." Skyjump smiled warmly as he picked up Skyquake gently as to not hurt him anymore than he is and motioned the other two to follow him. They looked at each other and nodded before following the medic.

Skyquake made a fast recovery after Skyjump repaired him. He even taught Darkblade how to do simple repairs and even offered to teach her more, in which she agreed to. And on a positive note, Skyjump asked to adopt the siblings, after hearing what had happened to them, which the council allowed him too, which made the siblings happy and grateful.

(Flashback ends)

Dreadwing smiled a bit at that memory. If it wasn't for Skyjump, Skyquake would've died as a sparkling and Darkblade wouldn't become a medic like she is now. But as soon as he started thinking about his sister, he started crying again and coughing a bit. "I miss you sis. I miss you brother." He knew that Skyquake was offline, but was extremely worried that Darkblade would offline, leaving him without a family, which only made him cry more.

Optimus woke up from recharge to see that Dreadwing was awake and crying. Not wanting to startle him and wanting to make him recharge longer, he sent a field of comfort towards Dreadwing, who yawned before sobbing quietly to recharge. Through Dreadwing's field, Optimus felt the worry that he had that Darkblade would offline as he walked towards the recharging Dreadwing, put a servo gently on his helm and said quietly, "she'll be okay Dreadwing, you'll see."


	9. Chapter 9

Ratchet was getting some tools to fix up Darkblade the next day. When he came back to the ICU part of the med bay, he saw Skywarp, who, once again was curled up next to the Comatose Darkblade. Ratchet was already annoyed by this since it was the 5th time this week that he's done this and it was making it very difficult to work on Darkblade with the purple seeker laying next to her. 'For Primus's sake' he thought to himself. "Skywarp!" He yelled stern but calmly. The said seeker woke up slowly from recharge before coming optic to optic with the Autobot medic. "Oh. Hey Doc." He laughed sleepily, which made Ratchet roll his optics.

"Skywarp, you have to get off of her. I need to repair her and I can't do it with you in the way." Skywarp didn't listen and kept hugging his friend. "I'm not going to ask you again Skywarp, please get off of her." Ratchet said, a little more irritated this time. This earned a whine from Skywarp, who also shook his helm profusely. "SKYWARP! GET OFF OF HER RIGHT NOW!" Ratchet screamed at the seeker and was about to pull the purple seeker off of her until he looked at Skywarp who was shaking his frame and closing his optics tightly. "Please don't hurt me. I'll be good, I promise." He said, his voice small and terrified, like a sparkling. Ratchet was about to reach up to gently push him off when Skywarp suddenly flinched and ran out of the ICU, in tears. Ratchet mentally cursed himself when he realized that he scared Skywarp when he yelled. He sighed turning back to fix Darkblade up some more before he heard Optimus Prime come in.

"Ratchet what is going on? I saw Skywarp leaving this room in tears." Ratchet turned towards the prime his face looking a bit guilty. "I... I accidentally yelled at him to get off of Darkblade. But as soon as I did, he looked terrified like I was about to hit him. And then he just ran off." Optimus looked at the medic sternly. "I know it was wrong but I didn't mean to scare him." "I understand old friend. But he is just a youngling just like Bumblebee and Smokescreen. So he is a bit more emotional than the other cons." Ratchet nodded before going back to work. Optimus left the ICU to look for Skywarp.

Meanwhile, Skywarp was hiding in an empty storage room in the Autobot base as he was still crying. "I just wanted to be with Darkblade. The doc didn't have to kick me out. I wasn't doing anything wrong." He said in between sobs. What the Autobot medic didn't know was how close of a relationship Skywarp had with the comatose femme. His trine definitely do, and so did her brother and Knockout.

(Flashback)

"Come on guys can we just talk about this?" Skywarp said nervously to the two cons in front of him. He had just pulled a prank that was supposed to be for Starscream and Thundercracker but it ended up with two other cons on the Nemisis being pranked. And boy were they mad. "Sure. Right after we kill you!" Skywarp yelped and warped away as the cons gave chase. He warped a bit further from the cons as he could still here their voices coming up from behind him, "GET BACK HERE SEEKER!" One of the cons yelled, which made Skywarp start to run away from them.

Skywarp then accidently tripped and winced in pain, he had twisted his ankle as he held it in pain. But when he saw the two cons getting closer, he slowly stood up and started to run, holding his arm in pain and trying to ignore the sharp pain in his ankle. But as he was running, he didn't notice the femme in front of him walking past him and he accidentally bumped into her, making him groan in pain.

The femme, a blue and green seeker got up to answer a comm. "Hey Knockout." Skywarp looked up at the femme, who's back was turned around, with a confused look on his face. "I'm on my way. I just bumped into this slagger mech." This earned a whimper to escape from the mech's vocalizer. The femme turned around looking at Skywarp in annoyance before her face softened as she saw that he looked pretty injured. "Knockout, can you prepare a medical berth please? There is an injured mech next to me." The femme said before turning off her comm and looking at Skywarp. 

"Sorry I lost my temper." The femme said to the whimpering mech in front of her. "THERE YOU ARE!" Both the femme and Skywarp turned to see the cons that Skywarp accidently pranked coming up to him, which made Skywarp warp behind the femme. The two cons started to hit Skywarp before being interrupted, "What do you two think you're doing?!" The two cons stopped and turned towards the femme and to be honest, they looked scared. "O-Oh hi Darkblade." One of the cons said as Darkblade folded her servos across her chestplate. Skywarp looked at the femme in shock. He had just bumped into one of the medics on the ship.

"Will either of you tell me what is going on here?" Darkblade asked the two cons, who exchanged glances before glaring at Skywarp. "This Slagger pranked us!" One of them said pointing at Skywarp, who coward behind Darkblade in fear. "Is that true?" Darkblade asked the seeker, who nervously nodded. "Was it a harmless prank?" Skywarp nodded nervously again before his optics started filling with tears but he quickly blinked them away. Darkblade then looked at the two cons angrily. "Just because he played a prank on you does not mean you get to hurt him! It was just a harmless prank! GOT THAT?!" The two cons nodded in fear before running away from the pissed off medic. 

Darkblade vented slowly, calming herself before turning to the purple seeker. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly. Skywarp nodded sadly before looking at the medic in fear. "Please don't tell Lord Megatron!" He started crying, which made Darkblade look at him in concern. "I-I-It was su-supposed to be a prank on my trine! Not those other cons!" He sobbed and to his surprise, Darkblade chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't" "Wh-What? Why not?" Skywarp sniffled sadly. Darkblade laughed. "You remind me so much of Skyquake. He used to prank me and Dreadwing when we were sparklings. They were harmless enough so we didn't get mad." Skywarp looked up at Darkblade who hugged him comfortly before he cried out in pain. "Come on. Let's get you to the med bay." She said helping him up as the two of them walked over to the med bay where Knockout had a medical berth prepared for the young seeker as Darkblade repaired him.

(End of Flashback)

Skywarp was still sobbing in the storage room when he heard a voice call his name. "Skywarp?" He picked his helm up only to see Ratchet walking up to him, which only made Skywarp back away from the medic. "W-What do you want doc? Come to yell at me again?" Ratchet looked at the purple seeker with guilt on his face. "No. I just want to talk to you." Skywarp turned his helm away from Ratchet's optics so he would not see the tears forming around his optics. Ratchet sighed before kneeling down next to Skywarp. "Look... I'm sorry for yelling at you. It wasn't right for me to do that. You're a youngling, just like Smokescreen and Bumblebee so I know now that you are more emotional than the rest of us."

Skywarp didn't answer as he was still mad at the old medic. "I understand that you are mad at me for not letting you see Darkblade. But you have to understand that I'm trying to fix her wounds and it's not easy for me to fix her with you warping into the ICU all the time." Skywarp turned towards Ratchet with his helm down, his frame shaking as Ratchet continued. "Can you just please stop coming into the ICU all the time? It will help me get her repairs done faster so you can see her more often. Can you do that for me?" Skywarp nodded before sobbing hard clinging onto the medic's chestplate. Ratchet comforted Skywarp, soothing his back as Skywarp let the tears out before Skywarp started coughing as he was falling into recharge. Ratchet picked up the seeker and walked out of the storage room so he can put Skywarp in his berth. Optimus then put a servo on Ratchet's shoulder and nodded proudly at the Autobot medic as Ratchet nodded back and walked back to the ICU. Optimus then sat down next to the purple seeker recharging on his berth in case Skywarp woke up from his virus again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since we've seen the the Nemisis. Also introduces two other cons in the story! Barricade and Steve!

"I'm telling you guys, something is wrong. There has to be a reason why they left the Nemisis." Steve the Vehicon told his friends Barricade and Lockdown, obviously talking about Darkblade and the others. Lockdown looked at Steve, who looked concerned. "Please Steve. If there was a good reason why our friends left the Nemisis, then we would've been told by Megatron." "I don't know Lockdown, I doubt Megatron would tell us anything if he did something to them or not." Barricade said to Lockdown, who just rolled his optics playfully. "Still we shouldn't jump to conclusions guys." The other two agreed before walking to the security room.

The three of them have just gotten back from scouting the area for Darkblade and the other 7 cons and were ordered to kill them if they found them. But the problem was that they were friends with them and while Steve and Barricade knew something was definitely wrong, Lockdown had his doubts since he was still loyal to Lord Megatron. As they were walking to the room, they ran into one of the new cons on the Nemisis. "Oh. Sorry." Barricade chuckled nervously at the mech, who just walked past them with a glare on his optics. Lockdown thought that mech was creepy. As well as unsettling. It was pretty clear that both Steve and Barricade thought the exact same thing as they both shuddered as soon as the mech passed them. "

Can that mech be any more creepy?" Steve said nervously. "I know right? Ever since these new cons came, I've been feeling something...off about them." Lockdown said while Barricade agreed with them. As soon as they got to the security room they watch the monitors, well, Lockdown was at least, Barricade and Steve were snooping around. "Guys! Stop messing around with the monitors!" Lockdown scolded his friends as he tried to get them to stop touching the controls when all of the sudden, a video feed from a couple of days ago appeared on the screen. The three of them looked at the screen in confusion."What the scrap?" Barricade said silently.

"Steve...what did you do? Lockdown asked the Vehicon firmly in which Steve held his servos up, "Don't look at me! It just turned on by itself." "Well, we should see what is on the video feed." Lockdown said as they watched the video. The first thing they saw was Megatron yelling at Starscream. "When has he NOT yelled at Screamer?" Barricade chuckled to himself with the other two looking at him in shock. They then saw that Megatron was punishing Starscream, but not in his normal fashion. "What the scrap is he doing?!" Lockdown looked in shock as they saw Megatron pulling Starscreams wings to the point where they almost came off.   
They then saw Shockwave comming someone.

"Who is Shockwave talking to?" Steve asked in which the other two shrugged in confusion. "A Medic?" Barricade replied not entirely sure what to answer. The three cons then saw Darkblade running into the command room and standing in front of Starscream. "Darkblade?!" They said in unison as they watched what seemed to be the femme telling Megatron not to hurt Starscream more. "Glad she's there to help Screamer." Barricade said with the other two agreeing with his statement.

Barricade and Lockdown then heard Steve scream in horror as they looked back at the screen and saw that Darkblade was holding her chestplate in pain before passing out. The three of them then looked at the image of Megatron holding is arm cannon out with smoke coming out of it. They were horrified to see Megatron smirk at Starscream, Shockwave, and Soundwave, before leaving. "Did-Did that really just happen? Megatron shot D-D-Darkblade?" Steve said, still horrified at what he saw. The final thing that was on the video screen were the 7 cons and the Comatose Darkblade entering a groundbridge before the video ended. Lockdown, Barricade, and Steve were left staring at the screen, still horrified by what they have just witnessed. "Megatron shot Darkblade! And he wants us to kill them?!" Lockdown said furious at their leader. "They left the Nemisis to protect themselves and Darkblade!" Barricade said finally realizing everything that had happened. "What do we do now? We can't kill our friends." Steve said sadly. Both Barricade and Steve looked down in sadness before Lockdown had an idea. "We can join the Autobots." The two cons looked at the mech in surprise. "What do you mean by that?" "Well think about it, if they wanted to protect each other, then they would most definitely stay with the Autobots." 

The two cons agreed before heading to the groundbridge and putting in coordinates near the Autobot base. But as soon as they started up the groundbridge, they saw the new cons show up and tried to stop them from entering the groundbridge. "What do we do now?!" Steve asked in fear. Lockdown looked at the groundbridge, then at the two terrified cons then pushed his friends towards the groundbridge. "Lockdown? Wha-" Barricade asked in which the con replied, "you two go through the groundbridge." "What about you?" "Don't worry about me guys! Just go!" Barricade and Steve then both got shot near the shoulder and ran inside the groundbridge, but not before turning back to their friend. "GO!" Lockdown said as he got captured by the cons.

Both Barricade and Steve ran into the groundbridge as it closed behind them and exited to the desert plains of Jasper, Nevada. The two of them looked behind them where the groundbridge was and looked with tears in their optics. "Lockdown..." They said before passing out but not before walking in front of the Autobot base.

Meanwhile in the Autobot Base...

Ratchet saw that there were two Decepticon life signals outside of their base. Of course, the 7 cons that were awake were scared that they would kill them before Optimus Prime reassured the young cons before checking the front of the base with Ratchet following him. There in front of the base, where two mech passed out with injuries. Optimus told Ratchet to bring them into the base. As soon as the cons looked at the two unconsious mechs, they looked at them in shock as Dreadwing said, "Barricade? Steve?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barricade and Steve both recover at the Autobot Base, hearing what happened to Darkblade.

Barricade was the first to gain consiousness. He looked around and found himself patched up and in some sort of med bay. He then remembered passing out in front of the Autobot base 'so we made it.' He then heard a familiar voice. "Ugh did someone get the number of the vehicle that hit me?" Steve. It was definitely Steve. He also heard another voice. "What the scrap are you two doing here?" That was definetly the screechy voice of Starscream. He tried to get up only for Ratchet to put a servo on his chest. " You sustained a few injuries so you two need to take it easy right now." The two of them then saw their friends looking at them. "Hey guys!" Barricade said happily as he smiled at them. "What happened to you two?" Thundercracker asked from his medical berth. "Uh... Never mind that right now. Where's Darkblade?" Barricade asked, clearly avoiding Thundercracker's question.

The former cons looked at each other sadly, before looking back at both Barricade and Steve, "She's offline. Isn't she?" Steve asked sadly, which earned a look of confusion from the others. "No. What are you talking about Steve?" Knockout asked the vehicon before Barricade filled in the details. "We saw what happened to her on the security cameras." The cons looked at both of them in shock as he told them what they saw. "So if she's not offline, then where is she?" Steve asked in hope that she was in the base. "She's alive. But she's in a coma at the moment. Ratchet is trying all that he can to wake her up." Soundwave said shakily before Shockwave put a servo on his shoulder. 

Barricade then noticed that Starscream had bandages around his Chasis, connecting to his damaged wings. "We know what Megatron did to you Screamer." Starscream looked at them clearly upset. "Darkblade protected you. Didn't she?" Steve asked in which Starscream nodded his helm sadly, stifling a sob from his vocalizer. 

Everyone looked at each other sadly before Knockout broke the silence. "So... What happened to you two?" "Yeah, isn't Lockdown supposed to be with you two?" Skywarp interrupted tiredly. Both Steve and Barricade then looked down sadly. "Lockdown is still on the Nemisis." The other cons stared in shock. "He had the idea of joining the Autobots when we saw the video feed. Then some newer cons attacked us and Lockdown pushed us into the Groundbridge. But we saw him get captured." Barricade said, optics filling with tears before sobbing into his servos. 

Optimus walked up to him and put one servo on his shoulder and knelt down. "He saved you two from being captured. I'm sure he's fine." Both of the crying cons looked up at the Autobot leader before glancing at the ICU. Steve got up and walked over to the ICU and saw that Darkblade was on a medical berth, optics offlined with wires hooked up to her frame. "How long till she wakes up Doc?" Wheeljack asked for Steve. "I don't know at the moment." Ratchet said leaving the ICU to attend to the other cons. Little did anyone know was that Darkblade was slowly starting to wake up from her coma. Whether it was today or tomorrow there is a definite sign that she was going to wake up very soon.


End file.
